The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus.
These days, recording apparatuses each containing a flash semiconductor memory and the like include recording apparatuses called an SD (Secure Digital) card, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory, an HDD (Hard Disc Drive) containing a plurality of semiconductor memory chips, an SSD (Solid State Drive) with attachment compatibility, and the like (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-126244).